With the rapid development of mobile devices, speech-related technologies are also becoming increasingly common. For example, speech recognition is used in increasingly popular conversational assistants like Apple's Siri, Microsoft's Cortana, and Amazon's Alexa to enhance user experience and natural human-computer interaction level.
An important speech interaction technology is Keyword Spotting (KWS), which may also be generally referred to as speech wakeup or speech recognition. Based on the prior art, there is a need for a speech wakeup solution that may not rely on keyword-specific speech data.